Bite
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: It's Halloween and Jackie sure knows how to capture her guy!


**AUTHORS NOTE: So it's Halloween and I've found a new home for SGA/NUMB3RS/CSI fanfiction and they're all obsessed with kinks so I thought I'd write a Halloween based story seeing as I've never done a based story and I thought it'd be a challenge. It's also made my writing fluffy and even more into slash. I think I need to join Fanfictionalics Anonymous, you know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the team**

*******

It was the morning of October 31st and it was a cold Saturday morning. The team didn't have to really be in work but they had some last minute paperwork to finish before they were allowed a week off so they were more than happy to sacrifice their Saturday morning to do so. Robbie sauntered in late as usual but he held a tray of coffee and a bag full of Halloween treats as compensation. He was immediately forgiven.

"You all got a date to the party tonight down in the pub?"

"Well we asked Maria from next door to babysit Ronan so Ewan and I are going to be there." Stuart said chewing on his pencil before starting to tap randomly on his keyboard seeing as it had decided to crash and he had been told to reboot it.

"Jacks?"

"I do indeed have a date," she said before glaring at him. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I've lost count and I still refuse to listen to you." He said simply before focusing on something. "Wait. Rewind. Did you just say you had a date for the party tonight?"

"Robbie, I've been dating a guy called Carlos for three months. How did you not know?"

"Carlos? Is that his real name?" He asked starting to laugh not surprised when Jackie sighed while slamming her pen down on the table, excusing herself to go to the kitchen area while she muttered about how he really was an immature prick or something along those lines. He was still too busy laughing to care. He eventually settled and caught Stuart's dead eye. "Come on. The dude is called Carlos! It's a disaster waiting to happen."

"Yet a guy called Robert is meant to be nice and charming. Girls must get a real shock when they meet you." Robbie shrugged his shoulders as he bit into the shortbread cookie with the large jelly spider stuck on it with white icing. Stuart just rolled his eyes before moving to see if Jackie was okay.

*******

That night Jackie stood in her bathroom trying to adjust her Morticia wig when there was a knock at the door. She moved to answer it and smiled at Carlos before looking him up and down. "Did I forget to mention that it was a costume party?"

"No. You did mention it was a costume party."

"So why are you not in costume?"

"You look great." He said and she knew what that meant. She moved away from the door deciding that he could come in at his leisure. She sat down the best she could in the tight black dress, her hand covering her face and she winced as she scratched the end of her nose with the long red talon. She was quickly reminded why she hated false nails.

"Why?"

"I've not been entirely truthful with you." He sat down on the armchair across from her, his hands folding in a prayer and Jackie bit back the urge to laugh. She was hoping that he was praying for his life because he'd need it. She was in a vicious mood.

"What do you mean?"

"Jackie, I'm engaged." She felt herself get even more angry as she glared at him. This had better be a sick Halloween joke or she was going to get her gun out and she knew Robbie would help her hide the body. "I was going to end it with her because I really do love you but she just came back from the doctors this afternoon with the news that she was having my baby. I hope you understand that I can't desert them now."

"Get out." She whispered.

"Jackie."

"Get out!" She repeated a little louder. "Just get out!" She kept screaming angrily until eventually she threw him out of the flat. She slammed the door shut and pressed her forehead against the wood. The tears fell down her face hot and fast, her hand clenching into a fist as she realised that she had been played once again.

Well she knew what she was doing at the party tonight.

*******

Robbie spied her straight away. She was slouched on the bar, her hand trembling as she shot back the shot of the clear liquid. Things were never good when Jackie was on shots. He moved over and wrapped his arms around her. "Where's Carlos?" He could feel every curve of her body underneath the tight dress that she was wearing and he had to admit that he was getting turned on but he could tell something was distracting her.

"I don't know." She slurred looking at him and then clicking her fingers in his face. "He's probably with his beautiful fiancé and the stupid sonogram."

"I beg your pardon?" He asked laughing as she made it obvious that she was staring at the bartenders rear as he walked away to serve someone at the end of the bar. He ignored the flair of jealousy that surged through him.

"What don't you understand?" She asked him. "Is it because you understand the whole playing a woman?"

"Jacks, play nice." He warned knowing that she didn't mean the comments she said. She raised her eyebrows as she looked up at him.

"You know. You're a hot Count Dracula." She whispered in a promising tone and Robbie shook his head. She decided at this moment that she liked him? Where was the fairness in the world? "Are you hungry for some blood?" Her hand moved down and cupped him through the material of his trousers and he groaned.

"Jackie, this is not fair."

"Robbie, I've not even been drinking!" She promised reaching up and pressing her lips against his, the kiss hungry with desire and he knew that if she didn't pull away in the next two seconds any control that he would have had would have gone straight through the window. The kiss didn't stop. "Robbie, take me home. Please."

He agreed.

*******

They didn't even have chance to get through the front door before Jackie had him pressed up against the wall, her hands running over his body before she started to kiss him. He moaned against the kiss never knowing that Jackie could be so sensual or forceful. So this was how she'd managed to keep all the guys. The lips moved away from his so that he could breathe, her lips and teeth attacking his neck. He could feel the desire that was rippling through him.

Well she definitely was turning him on like you knew Morticia did for Gomez. She was whispering seducing sentences into his ear; her red talons ran down his chest when she eventually managed to undo his shirt buttons. Her tongue tasted the sweet salty taste that was him at the nook of his collarbone. He moaned again.

"Jacks..."

"Not tonight." She whispered against his skin biting against the pulse point in his neck, smiling as he omitted a low growl. Tonight she was the seductress Morticia Addams and she was going to have some fun without thinking about the consequences.

*******

That next morning, Jackie woke up. Her head was pounding and it hurt to open her eyes against the piercing light of the sun. She then realised that she was naked and she wasn't alone. Her sweaty body was wrapped around another even sweatier body. She leant up on her elbows and found herself smiling down at Robbie as he slept peacefully.

She saw that his chest was now covered in dark purple bruises and teeth marks. A blush burnt her normally pale cheeks as she realised that she had done that to him. There were angry scratch marks on his shoulders and she winced as she realised the pain that he was going to wake up feeling. She leant over and pressed a kiss to the cuts, smiling as Robbie started to stir.

"Good morning." He mumbled before taking her lips with his. "What are you looking at?" She pressed her fingertips against the love bites decorating his muscled chest.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise I love the sensual, ferocious you. These purple marks are a sign that you own me."

"I don't own anyone, Robbie. My last boyfriend had a fiancée for god's sake!"

"Jacks, I don't have a fiancée hiding in the wings. What I do have hiding is an obsession for the catty woman that always shoots me down in the office." He whispered and she looked at him before leaning down and pressing a loving kiss against his lips. When the kiss ended, he smiled. "So are you Jackie today?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well last night you stopped "riding" me if I mentioned the name Jackie. Last night it was strictly Morticia." She groaned and buried her face in his chest. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you, Morticia."

"I hate you." He just laughed even more.

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: It's short and sweet I know but I'll give you a better one soon.**


End file.
